


Welcome Home

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, five years is a long time to wait for your boyfriend to return from space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After getting a sudden reminder of James Griffin when he's in the Quantum Abyss, Keith is eager to get home. With so many things getting in the way, though, he's a bit overexcited when he finally sees his boyfriend again.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyanCittyKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanCittyKat/gifts).



> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

“ _Just think, he's somewhere out there right now, looking at these stars up close.” Keith sighed softly and leaned his head on the chest of the teen with him.  
  
“I'm pretty sure it's not half as beautiful up-close, being balls of gas and all.” The other teen chuckled. “Unlike you.”  
  
Keith looked up at him. “Did you have to make it cheesy, Griffin?”  
  
The other teen laughed a bit, the pale moonlight making his purple eyes seem to shine. “I couldn't help it, you gave me an opening.”  
  
“Yeah? Well, let's close __**this**_ _opening.” He pushed him down off his elbows and onto his back and pressed his lips to his as he climbed onto his lap. “You big nerd.” He grinned.  
_  
“ _Well, you_ _ **fell**_ _for this nerd.” Griffin chuckled, then gasped sharply when Keith pressed his lips to his neck.  
  
“I'm getting a little tired of stargazing. I'd rather look at something else.” Keith purred.  
  
_Keith gasped sharply as he sat up, his face flushed. “Uhh...”  
  
“So,” Krolia walked over and knelt next to him. “When were you planning to tell me about your purple-eyed Mate?”  
  
Keith let out a sharp yelp in alarm, then looked at her. “Kro—mom! Uh, that was...”  
  
“That was...?” She prompted.  
  
He coughed. “Uhm...James Griffin. He's...uh...he's my boyfriend. We aren't Mates yet. Just...just boyfriends. Yeah. And her's back on Earth. I...shit, I didn't tell him I was leaving. He's probably worried _sick_.”  
  
“Why didn't you mention him earlier?” Krolia asked.  
  
“Because...” He faltered. “I... _forgot_ about him. With everything going on, I completely _forgot_ about him...oh man. I'm the _worst_ boyfriend _ever_.”  
  
Krolia placed her hand on his shoulder. “It's alright, Keith. I'm sure he'll forgive you.”  
  
Keith smiled, then looked serious. “The sooner we figure out what's going on here, the sooner I can head back home to Earth.” He reached out and rubbed the space wolf's head.  
  
She nodded. “That's the spirit.”  
  
They then got up and looked over as a planet came into view. “We made it.” Keith said, getting up. “It's been two years.”  
–  
  
The planet was full of Alteans, who had been deceived by Lotor. Keith, Krolia and one of the Alteans hurried back to the Castle of Lions to expose Lotor's crimes, but things went badly when Shiro suddenly turned on the team and took Lotor away after Allura turned on Lotor. Leaving Krolia with the team, he went after Shiro, found out he was a clone, battled him to the death in a cloning facility, and then found out that the _real_ Shiro was...dead.  
  
That was depressing.  
  
He took the unconscious clone back to Allura, where she put the essence of Shiro that was in the Black Lion into the clone and now they were finally heading back to Earth – after sacrificing the Castle of Lions to save the universe, that is.   
  
That was also depressing.  
  
And then they found out, in one day, three years had passed and most of the Blade of Marmora are dead.   
  
Which means it'd been five years since he'd left James without a single word. He sighed, wondering wistfully if he'd waited for him. He probably thought he was dead by now. God, he missed him. Five years, wow, what would he even look like?  
  
With James on his mind, he was, admittedly, a bit harsh when things started to go bad and slowed down his trek back. But, finally, he found his way home.  
  
Only to find out Sendak had taken it over. They made contact with Earth and arranged to stash the Lions on Saturn before taking a Galra ship they'd stolen to sneak past Sendak's entire army. Once there, they battled sentries and had fired on a few drones when a car came driving through and four figures in Garrison flight suits and helmets fired on the drone just before Keith could.  
  
“I had it!” Keith cried out, outraged at his kill being taken from him.  
  
“Those drones send out a distress signal when attacked.” A familiar voice said at the one that'd fired to turn to him. Keith sucked in a breath as the young man continued. “So, unless you want to deal with a _swarm_ of those things, _let us handle it_.”  
  
It couldn't be. It couldn't be. But, he seemed _so much like him_.  
  
They rode with the four strangers back to the Galaxy Garrison, which was surrounded by a glowing orange particle barrier. Once inside, they were greeted by Commanders Iverson and Holt, as well as the rest of Pidge's and Lance's family. Keith talked with Iverson a bit, then felt eyes on him once the other man was distracted by his space wolf and turned to look over.  
  
The guy that had fired on the drone earlier was staring at him. Once he had his attention, he uncrossed his arms from over his chest and reached up to take off his helmet. Keith's heart skipped a beat when he removed his helmet and turned those beautiful purple eyes back to him. He then turned them away and left the room with his helmet under his arm.  
  
Oh, _Quiznak_ , James had gotten even hotter.  
  
Keith watched in awe before he looked over at Shiro and Coran talking to Iverson and then hurried out after him, his own helmet tucked under his arm.  
  
He got out into the otherwise empty hallway and saw James walking down the hall away from him. He dropped his helmet and ran after him, grabbing him by the arm.   
  
James let out a startled gasp and dropped his helmet, only to seconds later find himself shoved against the wall with Keith's lips on his. He blinked twice before wrapping his arms around him and returning the kiss with his own, his lips parting to let Keith push his tongue inside as they pressed close together.  
  
“Keith. Oh, _hell_ , I've missed you.” He breathed, once Keith finally let him use his mouth again.  
  
“It's been way too long. Sorry I disappeared on you.” Keith reached up and tugged at the neck of the flight suit. “ _Quiznak_ , how the hell do you take this thing off?” He griped.  
  
James chuckled. “Well, right here isn't a good spot for it, anyway.” He said as he tried to pry Keith's hands off his clothes. “Let's go find my room and--”  
  
“Let's _go_ already!” Keith continued to pry at his clothes, and James decided to just pull him along while Keith was still trying to unfasten his suit from the front.  
  
“Wow, you're eager.” James said, then gasped sharply as he was shoved against a door.  
  
“I haven't seen you for years. How are you not as desperate to have me as I am to have you?” Keith asked.  
  
“Trust me, I do. But, I've spent five years waiting, I can spend a bit more time waiting until we're in a private place to—mmph!” Keith pressed his lips to his and James reached back and opened the door behind them, letting them into a classroom long disused.  
  
Keith shut the door behind them and then turned James, shoving him against it to kiss him once more. “Well, I don't think I can wait any longer.”  
  
“Come on, what is it Professor Shirogane is always saying? Patience yields--”  
  
Keith shoved him to the floor and sat on his chest, letting out a low growl. “How do I open the suit?”  
  
“Zipper. In back. Holy shit.” James breathed.  
  
Keith got up just enough to turn James over and grip the concealed zipper on the back of the suit. James laughed a bit, leaning on his arms while Keith grumbled. “Do you want me to handle it?”  
  
“I got it.” Keith pulled the zipper out and down, exposing his back. Keith purred a bit and kissed the back of his neck before kissing down his spine.   
  
James raised an eyebrow. “You're a lot more cat-like than usual.”  
  
“Oh yeah, uh, turns out I'm actually half-Galra. Don't worry, though, my mom is a Galra _rebel_ , one of the _good_ guys. Also, I met my mom.” He licked his shoulder as he pulled the suit off more.  
  
“Congratulations.” James smiled wryly and then rolled over so he was facing him as Keith continued to pull the suit down his body. Keith started to kiss and lick and nip at his neck and James tilted his head back to allow it. “So, where _were_ you for the past three years?”  
  
“Ugh, I'll get into that later. Stupid time dilation mess, we thought only moments had passed by when in fact we disappeared for three years and we have to clean up the mess that grew while we were 'gone'. We'll explain later. For now, I want you.” Keith kissed him and then focused on removing his suit.  
  
“Your armor looks good on you.” James remarked. “How does it come off?”  
  
Keith popped up and then sat back to unfasten his armor, discarding it quickly and unzipping his bodysuit before looking back at James and blushing, seeing he'd already removed the suit.  
  
James chuckled and reached for him. “Come here, baby.”  
  
Keith stripped his bodysuit off and climbed into his arms, kissing him deeply. “Mmm, let me get a look at you.” He moved his hands down his body, frowning a bit when James winced. “You okay?”  
  
“I'm fine, it's just a still-healing bruise from a fight a couple days ago.” James gently kissed his shoulder. “Don't worry about it.”  
  
“How long have you been fighting?” Keith asked with concern. Now that he looked at him, James had quite a few scars on his body, both blade and blaster burns. They were _hot_ , but also a lot concerning.  
  
“Three years. Hasn't been easy, but it's been worth it.” He reached up and stroked down the scar on Keith's cheek. “And this?”  
  
“Uh...long story.” Keith glanced away. “I'll...share it sometime.” He reached up and tapped James' lips with his fingers. “Let me in?”  
  
James parted his lips and then sucked on his fingers when Keith pushed them in. Keith moaned softly as he watched him suck on his fingers, then pulled them out and reached back to start preparing himself. “Three years. I wish I've gotten here sooner, Sendak is the _worst_.”  
  
“Tell me about it. He toys with us like dolls.” James made a face. “He came _so_ close to capturing my team many times. He kept letting us go so he'd 'have some entertainment'. Those were the few times he came down himself. Generally, we've been dealing with his underlings or tech.” He stroked up Keith's spine and Keith gasped and arched his body as he continued to prepare himself.  
  
“God, you're beautiful.” James breathed. “And did your hair get longer?” He stroked his hair fondly and one hand moved down to stroke Keith's growing erection with a single finger, earning a moan and shiver of pleasure. “I like it.”  
  
Keith pulled his fingers out and then pulled back, lowering his head over James' erection and taking it into his mouth.   
  
James gasped and gripped his hair and shoulder, resisting the urge to thrust up as Keith eagerly sucked and licked, getting him nice and wet. Fuck, after five years Keith still knew just how to tear him apart with his mouth. “Mmhn...Keith....nn...”  
  
Keith pulled off with his lips popping together and then moved forward, kissing him. “Just let me take care of everything, Jimmy.” He purred.  
  
“Keith...” James gripped his hips. “I've missed you. I've missed this.”  
  
“Then, let me give it to you.” Keith slowly lowered himself onto James' erection and moaned in pleasure as he moved himself up and down on it a few times before pushing down further. “Mmmm, ohhhh, James...James....”  
  
James wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off before picking him up and carrying him to the teacher's desk. Then he pushed him onto it and gripped his hips, pushing in again while Keith hung on tightly.  
  
“Mmm! J-James Griffin, on the _teacher's desk_? R-Really?” Keith chuckled. “Whatever happened to my good boy, huh?”  
  
“War changed me.” James kissed him and thrust in, earning a high cry. “Hopefully not too much?”  
  
“Oh, fuck me, baby, _fuck me hard!_ ” Keith cried out as he spread his legs wide for him. James thrust in until he reached the end and Keith latched his legs around him to hold him in place as the brunette thrust in and out of him eagerly.  
  
“Ah! More, yes!” Keith threw his head back, his nails shifting into claws and digging into his skin. “Fuck, yes! Ah!”  
  
James chuckled into his neck as he kissed and sucked on it, leaving marks to be seen later. He held on tighter as he reached his limit and groaned as he released. Keith cried out in pleasure and dug his teeth into James' neck hungrily as he dirtied James' chest and his own with his own release.  
  
James sighed contently and held him close as Keith continued to mask his neck, his Galran teeth sinking in hungrily in multiple spots. “Keith...”  
  
“Keith, are you in here?” The door opened and James glanced over sharply to see one of the other Paladins, dressed in blue, frozen at the door.  
  
“I...uh...” He stammered in alarm.  
  
“Go away.” James said, moving one hand protectively to Keith's head as Keith continued to suck, lick and nip at James' skin, purring like a kitten.  
  
“Keith, are you--”  
  
“Didn't you hear me?” James said coolly. “Go. Away.”  
  
The Paladin shut the door quickly and ran off.   
  
Keith chuckled and looked up at James. “How much are you willing to bet that we're going to get in trouble for that?”  
  
“I don't have much to bet.” James shrugged.  
  
Keith nuzzled him. “We should probably get dressed.”  
  
“Yeah.” James nodded, slowly pulling out. “Or, we could take our time.” He thrust in again and Keith cried out, clinging to him tightly.  
  
–  
  
“Officer Griffin.” Iverson sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I understand you were both... _excited_ , but...couldn't you have at _least_ waited until you got to your _room_?”  
  
“Took too long.” Keith shrugged.  
  
“We'll clean it up, sir.” James assured him.  
  
“Too true, you will. You're both going to clean and sanitize that entire room.” Iverson said firmly. “And then, in the future, keep it _to your personal room_.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” James nodded.  
  
Iverson handed over cleaning supplies and they took them before leaving his office.  
  
“Ah, young love.” Shiro chuckled.  
  
“It's as bad as you and Officer Wallace were.” Iverson rolled his eyes, then pursed his lips. “Actually...there's something I should tell you, Officer Shirogane.”  
  
–  
  
“I can't believe _Lance_ ratted us out.” Keith said as they cleaned up the desk together.  
  
“Is he not the type?” James leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
“He's probably jealous. Guy was flirting with me.” Keith laughed a bit.  
  
“Was he?” James frowned.  
  
“Yeah, but I didn't do anything with him. We fought more often than not. Besides, he likes Allura now, so...” Keith looked at him. “Wait, are you—are you _jealous_?”  
  
“Maybe a little.” James loosened his hold on the sponge he was holding.  
  
Keith chuckled. “Don't worry, I'm yours and yours alone.” He reached up and pulled him down and closer, kissing him. “Though, maybe we could include Shiro sometime?”  
  
“Oh my god, Keith.” James laughed.  
  
“I know, he's taken. Hey, you know, if Adam is up for it he could join.” Keith shrugged, then blinked in surprise when James pulled away. “What's up?”  
  
“Adam's gone.” James said somberly.  
  
Keith put the sponge in the bucket and got up. “...Gone?”  
  
“He was killed in battle.” James said quietly.  
  
Keith wrapped his arms around him. “James...I'm so __sorry...”  
  
“Hey, at least he went down fighting. Others weren't so lucky.” He smiled and took Keith's hand. “He wouldn't want us to wallow in grief. You're back now, and we'll kick Sendak's butt for him.” He gently cupped his cheek before kissing him. “Welcome home, Keith.”  
  
“I'm glad to finally be back.” Keith held him tightly. “Let's free our world, and then we can properly celebrate my return.”  
  
James smiled and nodded, kissing him fondly. “After we finish with this, let's head to my room and make a mess of my bed, okay?”  
  
“Oh, you bet.” Keith grinned. “I'm going to leave you so sore, James Griffin, Sendak would be jealous.”  
  
“Looking forward to that.” James said in a low voice, his eyes half-lidded.  
  
End

 

**Author's Note:**

> James' boyfriend is back and Sendak's in trouble now!


End file.
